


the beginning of the rest of your life

by AwayLaughing



Series: lines of descent [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Families of Choice, Family Issues, First Meetings, Gen, Minor Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: Kagetsu Ume's family fortune is, in some ways, her own personal misfortune. Packed away to form a marriage alliance and secure her family's new wealth, Ume finds herself thrust into a world she was never prepared to enter.The food is good, at least.





	

Ume looked over her room one last time, trying to ignore her nerves in favour of making certain she had not forgotten anything.

 

Behind her, there was a knock and the familiar gait of her long time friend. “Ume-sama, we’re all packed,” she said. Ume turned to her, trying to smile. “Do you...need another moment?”

 

“No, no,” she said. “I just didn’t want to forget anything.”

 

“I looked everything over myself,” Riku said. “Your mother’s paintings will have to come in with a caravan, the Hyūgas all say we’ll be travelling a bit rough.”

 

“Yes, yes of course,” Ume said, turning fully. Riku was dressed to travel. Her kimono was plain green, the long sleeves tied back to her elbows and a plain brown hanten hanging over her arm. Most startling though were the black-brown hakama tied without ornamentation. Ume had never seen Riku in anything more unfeminine than a yukata, and her signature okobo had been replaced by waraji. “Riku your clothing!”

 

“Well I’m not marrying a clan heir,” the younger girl said, tossing her head. It didn’t do much as it was bound in a tight bun like usual, but it got her point across. “I can wear pants during this journey rather than risk ruining my good clothing, or worse, having to stay perfectly still and seated in the caravan the whole while.”

 

“Oh don’t gloat,” Ume said, looking down at her own clothing. It was travel garb, yes, but hakama which she actually did wear as much as she could, would be simpler. “Come, it’s time to face the music.”

 

* * *

 

There were four Hyūga sent to accompany Ume, all they could spare given the war effort. There were three men and woman from the clan, most of them vaguely around Ume’s age. The woman was a calm but mostly personable blonde with a large square of white bandaging on her face. The three men had hair that that ranged from dark brown to black, though one stuck out because he kept it very short and spiked up in front. The other two were the oldest and seemed more concerned with her stuff than her, and so spent most of their time in the back.

 

Or rear, as shinobi apparently called it.

 

“Tenna-san,” she said on their third night together. Riku and Miyo and Sayo were making dinner while the shinobi set up for the evening. Tenna just happened to be setting up the nearest tent and so she was the one Ume had to talk to. “Is your whole clan shinobi?”

 

“Mostly,” Tenna said, hammering a tent peg in. “Some work for the clan, but there aren’t many clan civilians in Konoha. They’re largely in the outlying properties.”

 

That was news to Ume, who cocked her head, only to get a poke from Miyo reminding her that, until they were in Konoha, she was official fourth member of the cooking squad. “I thought all the clan lived in Konoha?”

 

“When the Hyūga joined Konoha, we waived our right to most of the lands we held, but a few branches were allowed to stay with the families we've married into. Mostly they'er a revenue stream.”

 

“Oh,” she said, “what do they do?”

 

“You know, I don’t know,” Tenna said, “I’m just a run of the mill chūnin, you could ask Ryōko or Yūtaro when we get home.”

 

“Alright,” Ume said, filing the names away. “So, what does a chūnin do, Tenna-san?”

 

For a moment, the woman just blinked at her and then shrugged. “Well, we can run our own missions, lead them, join ANBU. Chūnin can specialize, the general specialities are field, intelligence, medical or support. Field shinobi are like me, we go out in the field. Medical is self explanatory, support is more administrative and intelligence can be anything from code breaking to...” she trailed off. “Ah...torture and interrogation.”

 

“Oh my,” Sayo said, looking up from the tea she was brewing. “Is that...self explanatory as well?”

 

“Yes,” Tenna said. “Most Hyūga go into medical or field specialities.”

 

“I see,” Ume said, realizing with a sinking feeling how little she knew about Konoha, shinobi and the Hyūga clan in general. “Thank you Tenna-san.”

 

“My duty is to serve, Ume-sama,” she said. “I believe Miyo-sama would like you to keep chopping, though.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ume didn’t know what she expected of Konoha, but the giant walls, lacquered in orange-red looming on the horizon was not it. The doors were open revealing the city beyond it and despite not knowing anything about the place, Ume found herself trying to guess where she would be living from now on. She could not see much of Konoha from here, and it was so large she found herself a touch overwhelmed.

 

“Konohagakure, Ume-sama,” her spiky haired guard, Sakiichi said.

 

“It’s very large,” she said and he laughed. He and Tenna did that – the older two, Ishio and Sochi did not. Ishio at least was kind. Sochi was like stone and, frankly, off putting. “And colourful,” she added.

 

“It is,” he agreed, “though you can barely see it from here.”

 

“Yes,” she agreed, “there are walls in the way.”

 

He laughed again. “Too right, now please take your seat on the waggon. You’re staff are going to have to take a detour but you will be taken to the clan lands.”

 

“Detour?” she asked, “will they be alright?”

 

“Probably,” he said.

 

“Probably?” she repeated, allowing him to hoist her into the seat near the front of the waggon. It was startling to be lifted like a doll by someone who was surely only a few years and handful of inches taller than herself.

 

“Don’t fret, Ume-sama,” he said. “Now smile for your grand escort.”

 

* * *

 

Ume’s grand escort turned out to be two more men flanking the single sternest looking woman Ume had ever seen. Her mother-in-law, she knew because she’d been given pictures of everyone that was to be her new family. Well, not his brother-in-law because apparently he was not around much, and he was Hiashi-san’s identical twin. She could only assume they thought it would be a waste of letter room to send it with the other three, since there would be no major differences a picture could highlight.

 

“Ume-dono,” the woman said as she grew close. “Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Konohagakure.” She bowed as she spoke, the men bowing in tandem with her, though much lower and Ume managed to mirror her from her seated position.

 

“Tsukimi-dono,” she said, “I’m honoured you came to greet me.” A gentle poke from Sakiichi told her it was time to get off the carriage. She did so with his help, grateful for his hand keeping her steady. “Surely you have more pressing things to see to than my arrival?”

 

“The arrival of the other half of our future is hardly inconsequential,” the older woman said dryly. “Now come, tea will be waiting and I detest it cold.” And then she turned on her heel and walked purposefully away. Ume had to hurry to keep up. She risked looking over her shoulder to her guards, who it seemed were not continuing on to the clan with them. Tenna gave her a thumbs up and a grin.

 

“Eyes forward, girl,” Tsukimi-dono said and Ume snapped back around. “It is best to attend what is before you, not behind,” she said.

 

“My apologies Tsukimi-dono,” she said. The woman just sniffed in response.

 

* * *

 

 

The Hyūga compound was beautiful and unlike her home in Motoyoshi in any respect. Motoyoshi was a rather poor village, over all outside of her family’s sudden good fortune, but like Konoha it was a riot of colour. The new trade route planned once hostilities were over would bring new faces, but she would nto be there to greet them. The Hyūga compound had the second at least, though most of them were as pale eyed and dark haired as Tsukimi-dono or Sakiichi. They all bowed as she and Tsukimi-dono passed by, which was endlessly disconcerting.

 

And that was just one facet of the big difference – the clan lands were organized. All the houses were dark lacquered wood and clean white panels. The lawns were well kept, the gardens likewise. There were no children running around, no animals except for the occasional cat lounging on a stoop. No dogs, no chickens, no cows or geese or anything else. Motoyoshi had all of that and more – but of course it was a village not a clan land.

 

Motoyoshi didn’t have those.

 

“That road leads to the training grounds,” Tsukimi-dono said rather abruptly. “You won’t be needing those but you need to know the layout of everything all the same.”

 

“Yes Tsukimi-dono,” she said.

 

“Tonight you will be introduced to the clan, there will be a dinner and a meeting. Hiashi will not be available to you until your wedding.”

 

“Oh,” Ume said, having expected to meet her husband to be at least once before they exchanged vows. “Is that...traditional?” she asked. Motoyoshi had its own customs, they didn’t usually enforce being strangers though.

 

“No. He was away when the call home came, his extraction will simply take longer than one might like.” Tsukimi-dono did not sound concerned that her son need extracting.

 

“Is...he safe?” Ume asked.

 

Tsukimi-dono raised an eyebrow and turned only enough for Ume to tell she was peering from the corner of her eye. “As much as anyone. Hiashi is this clan’s heir and a sheltered heir is very bad for business,” her eyebrow fell back into position. “Your first important lesson.”

 

It took a moment for Ume to realize what she meant and she flushed. “Yes, of course,” she said. “Are all heirs expected to be shinobi?”

 

“Yes, otherwise they cannot be heir,” Tsukimi-dono said. “Do not fret, Namizake may well end this war by the time your spawn is old enough to fight.”

 

Ume bit her tongue rather than question the use of the word _spawn_. “Namikaze?” she asked instead. She knew the hokage was Sarutobi Hiruzen – most other names were giant question marks.

 

“Namikaze Minato, Konoha’s Yellowflash and our latest hero,” Tsukimi-dono’s tone did not suggest she thought very much of heroes. “He is to replace Sandaime-sama once this whole thing ends, assuming he isn't dead. Some want him to replace the old man now, but he refuses.”

 

“I see,” she said. “Is that...politics then? Or personal?”

 

Tsukimi-dono laughed. “Politics are personal, get used to it girl. Now,” she waved her hand toward the largest house at the end of the road. It was a straight line flanked by gardens, on all sides, a wall seemingly surrounding a packed courtyard. “Here is your new home. You will stay in the east wing until your marriage. You will have the first floor, the second is currently being renovated. This will mean sharing with servants but it will have to do. Any complaints?” she asked as they entered the courtyard.

 

“Oh, ah, no,” Ume said. “Is...that all?”

 

“For now,” she said, beckoning someone from the shadows. It was a tall thin woman with black hair in a tight bun. She was dressed in a plain black kimono and her face was as passive as a pool with no breeze. A bright green seal sat on her brow - and Ume realized now the others all seemed to keep their foreheads covered. “Kimiko will show you to your rooms. Your attendees should be along shortly, assuming they’re not spies.”

 

“Spies?” Ume asked in a tone that might have been a yelp. “They’re not-”

 

“Hush Ume-sama,” Kimiko said, “she’s not listening.”

 

True enough, her mother-in-law was headed to a side door in the wall. “Oh,” Ume said for lack of a reply. Kimiko gave her a smile that was rather humourless.

 

“Get used to it,” she said. “But don’t take it personally, she doesn’t listen to anyone.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rooms she was given were very nice in Ume’s own opinion. They were clean and bright, overlooking some of the gardens and what must be the dojo – its walls were all open and a man was sparring with a red haired woman inside.

 

Without any of her stuff to unpack, there was very little for Ume to do and so she arranged herself so she could continue watching the two fighters. Honestly, it did not much look like fighting to her. They were fluid and fast, long hair streaming and snapping as they spun and duck, reminding her of the ribbon dancers who’d come through with a circus, years back. It was beautiful enough to forget it was dangerous. She was so busy watching them, she almost forgot to actually look at them and so was shocked when they stopped, the red head pointing her out to her partner.

 

Who...looked exactly like Hiashi-san.

 

For a moment none of the three moved, until finally the redhead poked the man, who must be, Hizashi, and waved at Ume. Ume waved back, uncertain and hoping she wasn’t about to learn she’d offended her brother-in-law. After a moment they disappeared from view. She strained to see where they’d gone, but the window wasn’t large enough to see far.

 

Face flushed, Ume drew away from the window and sat herself on the nearest surface, nervously smoothing her kimono. The family lived in the west wing, so she should be able to track down Hizashi-san easily enough. Nodding to herself at the plan, she stood with every intention to make her way to the other side of the house, but only made it half way across the room before there was a knock.

 

Opening the door, she found going to find her brother-in-law would be pointless, as he and the redhead were at her door. He really did look like the portrait of Hiashi, she thought as she blinked up at the two people. Pale skin, pale eyes, long brown hair that hung like silk. His face glistened slightly – sweat maybe – but until she saw Hiashi in person, she could only conclude there were no differences between Hizashi and the portrait.

 

The redhead, on the other hand, looked even less like most of the Hyūgas she’d seen than Tenna. This woman was freckled, all over her smiling face. Second – she was smiling. And third, her red hair was a bright copper – still straight but so vibrant compared to most of the cool browns and blacks. Even Tenna’s hair was frosty blonde.

 

“Hello,” she said looking between the two Hyūgas. “I am so sorry for spying-”

 

“Nonsense!” the woman said. “It’s a public space and this means we get to talk to you before dinner tonight, I doubt Tsukimi-sama would have told us you arrived.” She stuck her hand out, “Hyūga Ryōko at your service.”

 

“Hyūga Hizashi,” Hizashi said. “Likewise at your service.”

 

“Kagetsu Ume, at your disposal,” she said. “Would you like to come in?”

 

The two traded looks. “Certainly,” she said, “come along dear, lets meet our new sister.”

 

“Yes dear,” he said, a smile tugging at his mouth. Ume blinked between them.

 

“No one told me you had a sister,” she said finally, closing the door behind them. Hizashi smiled again, a fleeting little thing.

 

“I do not mean sister in that manner,” he said.

 

Ryōko, still smiling, flashed her hand showing an engagement band. “We’re not to marry until Hiashi does,” she said. “I believe Tsukimi-sama is hoping Hizashi will grow bored by then.” Ume raised an eyebrow and she giggled. “We clash,” she said.

 

“In the manner of waves and rocks,” Hizashi said, a tinge of humour in his words. Ume smiled at the descriptor.

 

“But she’s...” she paused. “Terrifying?”

 

Ryōko laughed and Hizashi’s smile deepened. “Too right,” he said. “Alas, lady-mine appears to have no sense of self preservation.”

 

“Hey now,” Ryōko said. “That wasn’t a secret – what does it say about you agreeing to marry me anyway?”

 

“I,” he said, “am well known to be utterly insane.”

 

Ume looked between the two again. “Well then, soon we’ll be Konoha’s most interesting family!”

 

* * *

 

 

Riku and Miyo arrived within the hour, all in one piece and laughing as they came in the door. Ryōko and Hizashi had left by then and Ume had just about gone insane trying to figure out something to do utterly alone in an empty room.

 

“You’re back,” she said. “And not spies! Where’s Sayo – is she okay?”

 

“What?” Miyo asked. “Yes yes, Sayo’s making certain all our things get to our rooms, Sakiichi is bringing yours along.”

 

“Tsukimi-dono said you were being vetted!”

 

The three girls all looked at each other, blinking. Finally it was Riku who spoke. “Well, we were vetted by a very attractive blonde man and his friend,” she said.

 

“I think the friend was more handsome,” Sayo said. “The facial scarring was dashing.”

 

“Facial scarring?” Ume asked, too bewildered with relief to sort everything out. “You’re alright, then?”

 

“Yes yes,” Miyo said and a moment later Sayo swept in, Sakiichi and two younger boys bringing Ume’s chests with him.

 

“Hello again Ume-sama,” he said. “These are my sons.”

 

“Your what?” she asked, surprised. The two boys looked back at her. One had messy curls, the other’s hair was short like his father’s. “Are you old enough to have children?” she asked.

 

“I’m almost thirty seven, Ume-sama,” he said, “my wife says I look and act ten years younger.”

 

“She doesn’t say it like it’s a good thing, tōsan,” the older boy said, putting his chest down. He then bowed to her, his little brother mimicking him somewhat clumsily. “Kaasan says to welcome you, and to tell tōsan to remember to invite you by sometime.”

 

“I was getting there, you little brat,” he said. “Monsters, my sons are monsters – except Kō.”

 

“Kaasan says it’s only because Kō’s a baby and doesn’t know any better,” the younger son said. “I’m hungry.”

 

Sakiichi sighed. “Forgive my rude progeny,” he said. Ume waved the apology away.

 

“No they’re delightful, tell your mother I would love to visit some day, if possible.”

 

The eldest nodded, and they didn’t wait for permission before they scurried back out the door. Sakiichi didn’t chase after them at least, finally setting his own chest down. “Ume-sama,” he said, “is there anything else you need?”

 

“No, we can unpack what we’ll need, it won’t be much since I’m only here until the wedding,” she said. “Go feed your sons, Sakiichi-san.”

 

“I’ll try, they’re rabid little beasts,” he muttered and then was gone as well. Immediately Riku and Sayo got to work on the largest chest – Miyo slipped out promising to return with bedding.

 

Ume watched them for a moment and made to join the other two only for Riku to shoo her away.

 

“You’re to be a noble woman soon,” she said, “we’re going to have to practice.”

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that,” Ume said, sitting back down.

 

“Oh it won’t be all bad,” Sayo said. “We’ll all be together at least.”

 

“Yes, don’t look so down, we’ll still be friends,” Riku said. “Just friends who do your laundry. You hate doing laundry.”

 

“So do you,” Ume pointed out. Riku shrugged.

 

“Yes, but I also don’t have to live with Tsukimi-sama,” she said, “I think I’m the winner.”

 

Ume giggled, “oh, how bad can it be?”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was...interesting, to put it lightly. As promised Ryōko and Hizashi were there alongside Tsukimi and Henshō-sama. Henshō-sama looked very much like his son, except older, obviously. He was cold as ice, though, and it gave the impression that the grey at his temples was frost more than it was age induced. Which was silly, but Ume thought she deserved some silliness, given the atmosphere in the room right now.

 

Outside of their early greetings, no one had spoken. Ryōko had tried to start conversation, but Henshō-sama had shut them down immediately. And so they ate in silence, only the occasional tap of chopsticks and the sound of people eating.

 

As such, it was almost startling when he broke the silence, in tandem with the delivery of dessert.

 

“You brought three servants with you, then,” he said. “Was it not made clear the Hyūga would provide for you? Your dowry insured that, you need not worry.”

 

“As distinguished as ever,” Tsukimi-dono said. “Which three young ladies did you plan on using, hm? Kitchen maids?”

 

Henshō-sama glared at her, before turning back to Ume. “Are you displeased with the Hyūga’s offerings, Ume-dono?” he asked.

 

She blinked. “No,” she said, “I am friends with the women I brought with me.”

 

“You cannot be friends with servants,” he said, “don’t be ridiculous girl.”

 

She wasn’t certain she should say anything – like point out they’d been friends far longer than servants – but Hizashi-san caught her eye. Very subtly he shook his head. Tsukimi-dono seemed to notice, as she gave a cackle that just made Henshō-sama glare again.

 

The silence that followed was, against all odds, worse than before.

 

* * *

 

 

“So?” Miyo asked as she fled back into her rooms, finally free from supper. “How did it go?”

 

“It was awful,” she said. “Henshō-sama is awful! He’s he’s...” she didn’t even have the word. “Awful!”

 

Her three friends all looked between them, and then Riku pat part of the futon. “Sit, did you eat at least?” she asked.

 

“Yes, the food was delicious, though I barely made it through the dessert,” she said. “He’s mean.”

 

“Everyone said as much,” Sayo said. “Well, without saying it, but it was implied.”

 

“I see,” Ume said, taking the pins from her hair. “Has anyone implied anything about anyone else?”

 

“Not really,” Miyo said. “We’re not really trusted yet, we’re like foreign invaders to the clan.”

 

“They’re a little unfriendly,” Sayo said, “I think it might just be their nature.”

 

“It can’t be everyone’s nature,” Riku said. “It’s probably...institutional.”

 

“Oh that’s much better,” Sayo said. Ume couldn’t help but smile.

 

Because no – institutional coldness was not better but her, and Sayo, Miyo and Riku?

 

They were.

 

And they would continue to be so.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kagetsu clan is from the anime - I've never actually seen the arc in question but they fit the bill for my needs.


End file.
